


Don't Leave Me Alone in This World

by HG1532



Category: Gintama
Genre: HijiGin, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Gintoki, M/M, OC, why!? why!?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG1532/pseuds/HG1532
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup itu bagaikan roda yang berputar, terkadang kau di atas, terkadang kau di bawah. Tapi, aku harap kau selalu bersamaku saat aku sedih, saat aku senang, saat aku marah, sat aku di bawah, dan saat aku di atas, kuharap begitu.</p><p>For you, rXie18 and  FJmedic secret event II #BloodyValentine 2015 event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone in This World

Seorang anak kecil membuka salah satu jendela di kastil kerajaan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lihat, embun masih menutup pemandangan yang ia inginkan, kicauan burung terdengar merdu ditelinganya, cahaya redup tidak dapat membantunya melihat sekitar. Meski begitu, kesibukan di kastil ini sudah bisa ia dengar, terdengar langkah kaki dari pelayan-pelayan kerajaan dan penjaga-penjaga kerajaan.

“Toshiro, tutup jendelanya, ibu kedinginan,” kata seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur sembari memeluk seorang anak yang wajahnya mirip dengan Toshiro. Udara dingin masih bisa dirasakan meskipun ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Tidak biasanya si bocah berambut hitam ini bangun di mana matahari masih belum memamerkan cahayanya.

Toshiro segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu meninggalkan ibu dan adik kembarnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihat beberapa orang pelayan kerajaan sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk kain putih. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat dua orang prajurit kerajaan berjalan tegap menelusuri lorong.

Si bocah kecil ini sedikit terpana dengan lelaki yang sedang berjalan di belakang kedua prajurit itu, badannya terlihat tegap dan kokoh, cara jalannya yang tegas, wajahnya yang tampan, dan memakai pakaian jendral kerajaan lengkap dengan atributnya.

Bukan itu yang membuatnya terpana, rambutnya yang membuatnya. Tidak pernah ia lihat seseorang dengan rambut perak seperti itu, itu hal baru untuknya.

Saat ia melewati kamarnya, lelaki itu melihat dan tersenyum padanya, sungguh ramah.

“Selamat pagi,” sapa seseorang, bukan lelaki itu yang berbicara. Siapa?

Matanya tertuju pada sumber suara, seorang bocah kecil seperti dirinya dengan penampilan yang sangat mirip dengan lelaki itu, memegang sebelah tangan lelaki itu. Setelah mereka berlalu, sang bocah berambut hitam ini kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Siapa mereka?_ , pertanyaan yang ia temukan selanjutnya dan akan mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang siang ini, langit sangat biru, matahari cukup terik, hari ini cerah.

“Pangeran Toshirooooo!” teriak seorang penjaga kerajaan terlihat panik.

 _Tch, sudah ketahuan rupanya_ , pikir sang pangeran yang sedang dicari ini. Ia mengendap-endap ke kandang kuda dan mengambil kuda abu-abunya yang sudah lengkap dengan sadel dan kekangnya. Ia melihat seorang _stable boy_ di sampingnya _._

“Terima kasih,” kata Toshiro, memberikan beberapa koin emas, ia segera membawa kudanya keluar kandang dengan hati-hati.

Ya, sudah sewajarnya ia dicari-cari seperti ini, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia kabur dari istana. Untuk seseorang yang penting sepertinya, penjaga-penjaga istana pastinya bersikap berlebihan saat ia menghilang, meski itu keinginannya sendiri.

Ia segera menaiki kudanya dan melaju kencang melewati gerbang utama istana kerajaan.

“Pangeraaaaaan!” Teriakan sang penjaga terdengar saat ia menjauhi gerbang istana, ya, tidak usah dipedulikan. Ia melaju kencang kearah sebuah padang rumput yang ada di sebelah kota.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat sekitar dan mencari sesuatu yang ia cari. Ia hanya melihat rumput, rumput, dan... kuda hitam? Ada seekor kuda hitam di sana.

 _Ia tidak akan jauh dari kudanya_ , pikir sang pangeran. Segera ia membawa kudanya ke sana. Sudah ia duga, sang pemuda rambut perak sedang berbaring di dekat sana dengan sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya.

Toshiro mendekatinya dan mengambil buku yang menghalangi wajah orang yang ia cari itu.

“Oh, kau sudah datang,” kata pemuda rambut perak, mengambil bukunya yang sang pangeran bawa. Ia duduk sembari menguap lebar, “aku sudah bosan menunggumu.”

“Ya, banyak urusan yang harus aku lewati sebelum kemari.”

“Hm... penasihat kerajaan, Itou?” kata sang pemuda rambut perak menebaknya. Toshiro hanya diam, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

“Kau tahu, bukan hanya dia kali ini, Kondo-san pun sampai mencari-cariku.”

“Kau harus mengurangi sifat suka kaburmu itu, tidak ada gunanya kau kabur dari istana,” kata Gintoki, memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring. Tidak ada nada dalam perkataannya saat ia berbicara pada sang pangeran.

Tidak, orang itu tidak akan marah padanya. Ia menutup matanya, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan udara yang cukup dingin dikulitnya membuatnya mengantuk. Ia menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan sang pangeran.

Diam, diam, dan diam.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pangeran. Ia hanya merasakan gerakan seseorang mengambil posisi diatasnya.

Ia membuka mata.

“Kau yakin berkata begitu?” kata sang pangeran yang ada diatasnya, Gintoki hanya terdiam tidak menjawabnya. Sang pemuda rambut hitam mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pemuda di bawahnya, hanya kecupan lembut. “Bukankah kau yang memintaku keluar dari istana?” tanyanya sembari mengelus pipi pemuda berambut perak.

Gintoki melingkarkan tangannya di leher Toshiro, mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sang pangeran, tidak seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, ia menggigit bibir pemuda di atasnya dan mereka menautkan lidah masing-masing. Gintoki melepaskan bibir manis itu saat ia kehabisan napas, tidak ia sangka sang pangeran belum ingin menyelesaikannya.

Kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu, lebih kasar dan panas dari sebelumnya. Sang pemuda berambut perak mulai terengah. Ia mencoba mendorong pelan pemuda di atasnya.

Ia tidak membenci kecupan manis itu, malah ia menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya untuk sekarang.

Sang pangeran menatap mata merah sang pemuda rambut perak saat ia menarik kepalanya.

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak, tidak sekarang,” kata pemuda berambut perak, mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Ia mengecup sekali lagi bibir pemuda rambut hitam di atasnya.

.

Angin bertiup lembut, burung-burung berterbangan, entah beberapa jam yang lalu langit masih terlihat cerah. Awan hitam mulai menutupi langit yang biru itu. Kedua pemuda itu masih berada di sana, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

“Ayahmu belum kembali, Gintoki?” tanya Toshiro, sang pemuda rambut perak mengangguk kecil tanpa melihatnya. Ayah sang pemuda rambut perak adalah jendral besar kerajaan, kali ini ia ditugaskan oleh raja untuk mengawasi daerah perbatasan. “Kudengar, ayahmu memberikan jabatan jendral selanjutnya padamu, benarkah itu?”

“Ya, Raja menyukai cara bertarungku,” kata Gintoki dengan datar, “ayah sebenarnya tidak ingin jabatan itu diturunkan padaku, tapi ia tidak bisa membantahnya.”

“Hm.... tidakkah itu baik? Kau bisa bersama denganku,” kata Toshiro menyeringai, tapi rasa malunya membuat seringainya menjadi terlihat aneh.

“Kau menangis atau tertawa?” tanya Gintoki sembari tertawa melihat wajah sang pangeran pemalu ini.

Memang tidak ada orang yang tahu, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, kecuali, ibu dan adik kembar sang pangeran. Kedua orang itu sangat mengetahui sifat-sifat Toshiro. Sangat terlihat di mata mereka perubahan-perubahan sikapnya saat ia berada didekat sang pemuda rambut perak.

“Apa kau sudah mengunjungi ibumu minggu ini?” tanya Gintoki pada pemuda di sampingnya.

“Belum, kau mau menemaniku?” Gintoki melihatnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berjalan untuk mengambil kuda mereka masing-masing, mereka menaikinya dan melaju melintasi padang rumput dan menuju sebuah kastil yang tidak besar dan tidak jauh dari kastil kerajaan. Tertulis sebuah tulisan di gerbangnya.

Makam Keluarga Kerajaan.

Sudah berkali-kali ia kemari menemani Toshiro beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sejak kematian sang ratu, ibu Toshiro.

Setelah menaruh kuda mereka dan berjalan melewati lorong, mereka memasuki sebuah makam yang tertata rapi dan berbagai batu nisan yang berjajar berdasarkan tahun dan urutan kematian keluarga kerajaan.

Mereka berhenti pada makam terakhir, batu nisan bertuliskan nama sang ratu, waktu lahir dan waktu kematiannya.

“Tidak terasa, sudah lama sejak ibu tiada,” kata Toshiro berdiri memandangi batu nisan itu, “kuharap ibu masih ada, jika bisa begitu, ayah tidak akan menikahi wanita itu.”

“Itu tidak baik, bagaimana pun juga ia ibu tirimu sekarang,” kata Gintoki di sebelahnya, sang pangeran melihatnya.

“Tidak, kau tahu semua sikap menyebalkannya, aku tidak menyukainya.” Kata sang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

“Setidaknya Toshio bisa berbaur dengannya.”

“Ia berbeda denganku, ia bisa berbaur dengan para penjilat lainnya.”

Gintoki hanya menghela napas, ia memegang tangan kekasihnya.

“Ibumu memang sangat baik dan cantik, aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan ibuku sendiri, ia pergi saat melahirkanku,” kata Gintoki, “aku beruntung bertemu dengan Ratu, ia menyayangiku bagaikan anaknya sendiri.”

Toshiro memegang erat tangan sang pemuda rambut perak. Ia bersyukur mempunyai ibu yang sangat memahaminya, meski ia tidak bisa menemaninya lagi.

“Kau tahu, ibumu yang memberitahuku jika kau menyukaiku,” kata Gintoki, “kau tidak memberitahunya, tapi ia mengetahuinya dari sikapmu saat bersamaku.”

“Eh!?” kaget Toshiro.

.

Langit sudah gelap, suara jangkrik bagaikan musik dan kunang-kunang mulai terlihat sangat bercahaya pada waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Toshiro mengendap-endap di dalam kastil, siapa tahu ada ayahnya yang akan menasihatinya atau sang penasihat atau penjaga kastil, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan sang ratu yang memergokinya. Wangi parfum sang ratu sangatlah menusuk hidung sang pangeran tertua, ia tidak suka jika berdekatan dengannya.

“Toshiro?” sebuah suara yang tidak ingin dengar, ia melihat sumber suara dan melihat adik kembarnya, Toshio.

“Fuh, ternyata kau Toshio,” katanya, untunglah bukan orang lain, jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika yang memergokinya bukan Toshio.

“Kau habis kabur lagi ya? Setidaknya kau ikuti pesta dansa kerajaan tadi,” kata Toshio sedikit kesal melihat kakaknya, “kau bertemu Gintoki?”

Toshiro mengangguk, Toshio hanya menghela napas.

“Aku tahu kakakku menyukainya, tapi tidak ada jeleknya membantu adikmu ini saat pesta tadi,” kesal pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan Toshiro.

“Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa,” kata sang pangeran tertua, ia memegang bahu adiknya.

Toshio diam sejenak, “kau benar-benar lupa ya, aku sudah lelah menemani para penjilat itu.”

“Aaaaah, maafkan aku!” kata kakaknya, “pantas para penjaga lebih panik dari biasanya saat aku menghilang.”

Toshio hanya menghela napas, “ya, aku akan ke kamar, aku sudah lelah.”

“Selamat beristirahat,” kata sang kakak pada sang adik. Sang adik masuk ke kamarnya, tapi ia keluar lagi.

“Toshiro, ayah memintamu ke sana setelah bersiap, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu,” kata Toshio, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

“Eh!?”

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam, para bangsawan berkumpul disana. Ia sangat yakin, Gintoki tidak akan datang meskipun mendapat surat undangan, ia tidak menyukai tempat ramai apalagi ia tidak bersama ayahnya kali ini.

Sang pangeran memakai pakaian resminya, sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai pakaian seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa menolak jika adiknya yang memintanya. Ia keluar kamar dan menuju aula pesta dansa. Keramaian terdengar di telinganya, ia membuka pintu aula dan melihat keramaian.

“Toshi! Kau habis darimana!? Raja mencarimu!” kata Isao, sang kepala pelayan kerajaan. “Jangan bilang kau habis kencan!?”

“Ah, ya, bisa dibilang...” kata Toshiro, ”dimana raja?” tanyanya,

“Hm... Kau sudah dewasa ya, Toshi,” kata Isao tertawa, sembari mengacak rambut sang pangeran, “ia ada singgasananya, kudengar, ia akan mengurus pertunanganmu.”

 _Apa? Tunangan?_ , pikir Toshiro, ia memasuki aula dan berjalan menuju singgasana raja.

.

.

 Toshiro terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mencium bau hujan yang tidak biasanya menyambut paginya. Terdengar keramaian di luar istana, ia menyibak tirainya dan melihat banyak penjaga istana membantu beberapa orang prajurit berlumur darah dan tertatih-tatih untuk berjalan. Segera ia mempersiapkan dirinya dan memakai pakaiannya.

Rasanya, ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan untuk ini semua. Ia masuk ke singgasana raja dan melihat beberapa jendral perang berkumpul.

“Ada apa?” tanya Toshiro, wajah mereka memperlihatkan kesedihan. Disana, semua jendral berkumpul, tapi ia tidak melihat sang jendral rambut perak, ayah Gintoki.

“Kami semua mendengar berita menyedihkan,” kata Raja pada anaknya, “pasukan perbatasan telah diserang oleh kerajaan musuh di selatan, Jendral besar Sakata telah mengerahkan jiwa dan raganya untuk mencegahnya,” lanjutnya.

Tidak, ini buruk.

“Jendral besar Sakata telah berjuang dan gugur di perang itu,” kata Raja, “keluarganya sudah diberitahu.”

Keluarganya? Gintoki? Hanya Gintoki keluarganya.

“Gintoki!” seru Toshiro dalam hatinya, ia bergegas berlari keluar aula.

“Toshiro, kau mau kemana!?” tanya Toshio, tidak ada jawaban dari sang kakak.

.

 _Gintoki! Gintoki!_ , teriaknya dalam hati, ia sangat khawatir dengan Gintoki. Ia sangat tahu perasaan kehilangan keluarga, tapi untuk Gintoki, ia kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya.

Ia memasuki sebuah _mansion_ besar, ia turun dari kudanya dan memberikannya pada seorang pelayan _mansion_ itu saat ia sampai di pintu utama.

.

Gintoki sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandangi foto ayahnya, dan beberapa buku harian sang ayah dan ibunya, bersama sebuah surat kerajaan yang baru saja sampai.

“Gintoki!” teriak Toshiro, melihat sang kekasih berada di kamarnya sendiri.

“Kau datang,” kata Gintoki tetap meihat foto sang ayah bersamanya, “akhirnya waktu ini datang, tidak kusangka secepat ini, aku belum bisa membalas semua kebaikannya.”

Sang pangeran mendekatinya dan memeluknya, “Gintoki, aku... turut berduka...”

Gintoki memeluk Toshiro dan meneteskan air matanya, wajahnya tidak bisa menggambarkan kesedihannya, hanya terlihat datar.

.

.

Kekosongan dalam kedudukan jendral besar kerajaan harus diisi secepatnya, maka sang raja memberikan posisi Jendral pada Gintoki Sakata yang merupakan anak dari Jendral Sakata sebelumnya.

“ini adalah permintaan dari Jendral besar Sakata sebelumnya,” kata sang raja, “ini adalah penghargaan terakhir untuknya.”

.

Setelah pelantikan Jendral Besar selesai, Gintoki duduk ditaman istana dengan pakaian jendralnya, memegang sebuah kertas.

“Hei,” kata seseorang, sang pemuda rambut putih melihat sang pangeran memakai pakaian formal.

“Tidak biasanya, kau memakai pakaian seperti itu,”

“kau mau aku menghadiri pelantikanmu memakai baju biasanya,”

“tidak masalah,” balas Gintoki, Toshiro menghadiahkan padanya sebuah pukulan ringan di pipinya. Ia duduk disebelah sang pemuda rambut putih.

“tidak kusangka, kau benar-benar menjadi jendral besar,” kata sang pangeran, “dengan begini, aku tidak usah kabur untuk menemuimu.”

“hm... mungkin kita akan jarang bertemu, kau tahu, pekerjaan ini membuat ayahku sibuk dan lelah.”

Sang pangeran melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya lagi saat mengingat ayahnya, ia merangkulnya dan mengecup telinganya.

“Hei,” Gintoki menghentikan sang pangeran, “tidak sekarang.”

“ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang melihat apa?” tanya Toshiro, menunjukan secarik kertas yang ia pegang.

“ah, ini... surat terakhir dari ayah, ayah tidak menginginkanku menjadi jendral besar seperti yang aku ceritakan dulu, pekerjaan ini sangatlah menyusahkan dan melelahkan, tapi ini adalah cara termudah untuk melindungi sesuatu yang ingin dilindungi,” kata Gintoki, memandangi surat itu. Ia melihat Toshiro yang sedang memandanginya.

Kedua pemuda ini saling berpandangan tanpa bertukar kata, sang pemuda berambut perak menutup matanya dan menunggu sang pemuda berambut hitam mengecup bibirnya.

“Pangeran!” panggil seseorang, Toshiro dan Gintoki kaget dan saling menjauh. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Itou mendekatinya. “pangeran, raja ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruang makan,” kata sang penasihat kerajaan. Sang pangeran mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti sang penasihat sesudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kekasihnya itu.

.

Di ruang penjamuan, Toshiro melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat muda dan mata

“Toshiro, kemarilah,” kata sang raja,memintanya duduk di sebalah kursinya yang berhadapan dengan gadis manis itu dan seorang pria paruh baya. Toshiro duduk disebelah ayahnya dan menatap ayahnya heran. “kau ingat, pertunangan yang ayah rencanakan untukmu?”

Sesaat kemudian, Toshiro mengingat malam pesta dansa itu.

_._

_Ia melangkah memasuki aula dan menemui ayahnya di singgasananya, ia sedang bersama sang ratu._

_“apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Toshiro?” tanya ayahnya, sang pangeran tertua hanya diam dan memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. “kau tahu, ayah tidak tahu kenapa kau senang sekali kabur dari istana.”_

_“kami memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Earl Okita,” kata sang ratu, tanpa melihat Toshiro, tidak ada nada menyenangkan darinya._

_“Apa!?” kaget sang pangeran, “Kenapa?”_

_“ini ide dari ratu dan mungkin ini ide bagus, kau bisa memulai kedewasaanmu,” kata ayahnya, “gadis itu sangat manis, mungkin ia sudah pulang sekarang, sayang sekali.”_

_Toshiro tidak setuju dengan ayah dan sang tante menyebalkan, ia ingin bersama Gintoki, bukan bersama gadis yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali itu.ia ingin mengungkapkan protesnya, tapi, sepertinya ayahnya akan berpihak pada sang tante menyebalkan itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya._

_._

“kenalakan, Nama saya Okita, dan ini adalah anak gadis saya, Mitsuba,” sang pria didepannya memperkenalkan diri padanya. “suatu kehormatan, anak saya akan dinikahkan dengan anda,”

 _Tidak, tidak, aku tidak suka ini,_ pikir Toshiro, tapi ia hanya memilih untuk diam saja. Ia memandangi gadis itu, gadis manis yang terlihat sangat anggun dan lemah.

Bagaimana seorang pria tidak jatuh hati padanya?

Mengakui hal itu tidak dapat ia hindari, tapi hatinya sudah menjadi milik Gintoki seorang.

Bagaimana ia bisa menikah dengan laki-laki, sedangkan di depannya ada seorang gadis manis yang akan menjadi wanita pendampingnya di masa depan?

.

.

Gintoki duduk dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya yang berdekatan dengan jendela kamarnya, ia melihat langit yang dipenuhi oleh serbukan bintang-bintang kecil. Melihat bintang, membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Ia tidak membiarkan cahaya lain menutupi cahaya bintang, maka ia mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Di mansion milik Earl Sakata, tidak ada yang istimewa dari mansion tersebut, tapi hal yang membuatnya istimewa bagi sang pangeran tertua adalah orang-orang didalamnya. Di malam seperti ini, biasanya ia duduk bersama ayahnya di ruang keluarga dan bercanda gurau bersama. Ia sangat senang mengingat waktu-waktu itu, meskipun tanpa ibu, ayahnya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Saat ia teringat ibunya, ayahnya berusaha mengisi kekosongan peran itu untuknya. Seorang ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa kesepian di wisma yang sangat besar itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Belum hilang perasaan sedihnya, sang pemuda berambut putih sudah mendengar tentang pertunangan sang kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu hal-hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia memang sudah siap merelakan snag kekasih, ia tidak bisa terus bersamanya.

Mereka adalah dua orang laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Hal yang tidak mungkin untuk menikahi seorang pria, bukan?

Mungkin, memang sudah seharusnya ia melupakannya.

“Gintoki,” panggil seseorang dari pintu kamarnya, sang jendral besar kerajaan melihat sumber suara dan terlihat oleh kedua mata indahnya, sang pangeran, seseorang yang ingin ia hindari.

“ah, kau datang rupanya, pangeran Tshiro,” kata Gintoki melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong, ia sedikit tertawa sedih.

“maaf, aku belum mengatakannya padamu,” kata Toshiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sang pemuda rambut putih mendekatinya.

“aku sudah tahu, kau tidak usah mengatakannya,” jawab Gintoki, sembari tertawa dibuat-buat. Sang pangerana mulai tidak nyaman. “selamat untukmu.”

Selamat? Sebuah selamat? Untuknya? Untuk apa? Untuk pertunangannya?

“Untuk apa?”

“Pertunanganmu,” kata Gintoki, “akhirnya kau menemukan seorang gadis manis yang mirip ibumu.”

Ia sadar mengatakan itu semua padanya? Benarkah?

“Hei, aku tidak senang dengan pertunangan itu,” kata sang pangeran, nada suaranya mulai serius dan tidak bercanda. “aku ingin memintamu menghiburku, lalu, aku mendapatkan sebuah selamat?”

“Bukankah kau lebih baik bersama sang gadis itu?” tanya Gintoki, membalikan badannya dan segera menutup jendelanya. Toshiro mengunci pintu kamar sang jendral besar dan mendekatinya.

Sang pangeran melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh sang jendral besar dan merapatkan dadanya di punggung sang pemuda itu,perlahan ia mendekatkan kepala ke tengkuk pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirnya. Bibir itu terasa cukup dingin di kulit sang pemuda rambut perak.

Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan suara manisnya di depan sang pangeran seperti sebelumnya. Ia ingin menunjukan rasa sukanya pada sang pangeran dan semua sentuhannya pada tubuhnya. ia ingin menunjukan betapa ia menyukainya dan semua sentuhan di tubuhnya. Ia menyukainya, tidak, ia mencintainya.

Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih jauh, ia tidak bisa membiarkan sang pangeran menjalin hubungan dengannya, orang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai sebagai kekasih.

“To...Toshiro, hentikan.”

Tanpa mempeddulikan sang jendral, sang pangeran melanjutkan kesibukannya di tubuh Gintoki. ia perlahan memasuki kemeja yang pemuda berambut perak itu pakai, merasakan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Ia tetap mengecup ringan tengkuk sang pemuda itu.

Ia tidak ingin menikahi sang gadis, jika ia menikahinya, ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatannya, ia tidak bisa mengecup bibir manisnya, dan ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman lembutnya lagi.

Ia tidak ingin semuanya meninggalkannya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan oranag yang penting baginya untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ingin.

“kau tahu, aku ingin bersamamu, selalu,” Toshiro memperkuat pelukannya, tidak hanya mengecupnya, ia menjilat dan menghisap kulit leher Gintoki, membuat sang pemuda itu kembali menahan suara desahannya.

Sang pangeran tidak segan untuk mendorong tubuh sang pemuda rambut perak itu. Ia menatap mata merah sang pemuda di bawahnya. Ia tahu, perasaannya tidak bisa ia hapus dengan mudah. Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir manis itu, tidak ia duga, Gintoki membalasnya.

Lidah yang bertautan, desahan memenuhi ruangan, dan berbagi kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua. Seakan diri mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Toshiro membuka kancing kemeja sang pemuda rambut perak.

Hingga kanicng terakhir.

Tubuh pemuda didepannya tidak lah berotot besar dan tidak lah kurus langsing, tapi tubuhnya cukup terlihat proporsional. Sang pemuda pemilik tubuh ini melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang pangeran, mengecup bibirnya dan menautkan lidahnya kembali.

Kali ini, sang pangeran tidak hanya diam membalas pelukan sang jendral, ia merasakan lekukan tubuh itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya mencari titik sensitifnya. Kecupannya perlahan turun ke leher Gintoki, membuatnya terengah. Ia tinggalakan jejak merah di beberapa bagian leher sang pemuda di bawahnya, menandakan ia adalah miliknya. Ia kembali memonopoli bibir manis itu, tidak cukup rasanya mengulumnya dan membuatnya merah ranum.

“kau tahu, kau lebih baik bersamanya, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak untukmu,” kata Gintoki lembut di telinga sang pangeran, membuatnya sedikit terkejut, terlihat di matanya yang mebelalak tiba-tiba.

Sang pangeran mencubit sebelah puting sang pemuda di bawahnya yang terengah saat ia merasakan sentuhan itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa cukup untuk membuatnya terangsang, ia berkali-kali mencubitnya, mempelintirnya, dan menyentuhnya memutar. Ia melakukannya bergantian.

Wajah Gintoki memerah semu dan air matanya sedikit menetes di ujung matanya, Toshiro segera menghapusnya dan mengecup bibir itu berulang-ulang sembari memainkan puting sang jendral. Tapi, ia menginginkannya di mulutnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengulum puting itu, mengulumnya, menggigitnya, menghisapnya, rasanya tidak pernah puas dengan semua desahan sang pemuda rambut perak itu keluarkan, sungguh manis. Ia ingin mendengarnya memanggil namanya.

“Kau tahu, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau berada disisiku, itu cukup.”

Malam yang dingin itu sudah tidak mereka rasakan, mereka hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Desahan-desahan yang mereka buat semakin memenuhi kamar Gintoki, gesekan tubuh mereka, dan keringat yang menetes dari pelipis mereka, hal-hal yang mereka ingat saat mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka dan memanggil nama pasangannya.

Mereka tahu, mereka tidak bisa bersama, tapi tidak ada salahnya mereka mencoba untuk berjalan bersama dan berdampingan.

“Berada disisiku, kumohon.”

.

Burung kecil berterbangan dan hinggap di jendela kamar sang jendral, matahari menyilaukan matanya membuatnya terbangun dan menyuruhnya memulai aktivitasnya hari ini. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, matanya melirik ke arah seorang pangeran yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Telanjang.

Ya, malam itu bukan mimpi, ia dan Toshiro telah melakukannya. Baru kali ini ia melakukan hal seperti itu dengan sang pangeran. Sejauh apa mereka telah melangkah?

Hanya sekedar bermesraan dan tidur bersama, bukan tidur yang kali ini mereka lakukan. Ia tidak mengira ia akan merasakan sakit seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menikmatinya juga.

Ia mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandinya, ia harus membersihkan dirinya dari cairan sang kekasihnya.

.

Setelah memakai baju jendralnya, ia segera mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang duduk dan menghisap sebuah cerutu.

“hei, sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh merokok ssembarangan, apalagi di kamarku.”

“hm...” jawaban yang singkat dari sang pangeran, Gintoki hanya menghela napas dan membereskan barangnya. Entah ada apa dengan sang pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

“hei, aku menikmatinya,” pernyataan yang tidak terduga keluar dari mulut sang pangeran.

“ha?”

“hei, ayo kita lakukan lebih sering” pernyataan kedua yang ia keluar dihadiah sebuah pukulan di perut sang pangeran. “aku bercanda.”

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi, Gintoki merasa Toshiro memikirkan sesuatu.

“kalau kau ingin mengatakannya, katakanlah.” Kata Gintoki pada kekasihnya itu.

“hei, aku berpikir keluar dari istana dan pergi jauh,” kata sang pangeran, “aku ingin kita hidup bersama disana. Aku tidak ingin menikahi gadis itu,”

“kau tidak bisa terus lari dari takdir,” kata Gintoki tanpa melihat sang pangeran.

“tisak, aku ingin kau ikut denganku, kita akan tinggal bersama di wilayah kerajaan lain.” Kata Toshiro memegang tangan Gintoki.

“apa?”

“aku ingin kau bersamaku...” permintaan yang tidak pernah bisa Gintoki tolak.

.

.

Berita menghilangnya sang pageran toshiro dan seorang jendral kerajaan membuat seluruh kerajaan panik dan heboh. Mereka tidak tahu mengapa mereka menghilang. Banyak dugaan yang dibuat oleh rakyat sendiri.

Sang pangeran disandera sang jedral.

Sang pangeran dibunuh sang jendral.

Sang pangeran kawin lari dengan sang jendral.

Dugaan terus bermunculan, memungkin sebuah isu pemberontakan yang di lakukan oleh sang jendral besar Sakata. Poster-poster buronan bergambar Jendral Besar Sakata II telah diedarkan di seluruh wilayah kerajaan.

.

Gintoki dan Toshiro tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di wilayah pinggir kerajaan tetangga, wilayah yang jarang didatangi pengunjung. Mereka tinggal bersama disana tenang. Mereka bekerja sebagai petani di perkebunan seorang petani.

Matahari cukup terik dan panasnya suhu udara tidaklah halangan untuk bekerja.

“Kalian masih muda, kalian kuat juga hahahahaha” canda sang petani perkebunan, “ah, ya, kalian sudah dengar? Raja dan ratu kerajaan Shinsen telah dibunuh beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa seseorang membunuhnya? Orang itu punya nyali.”

 _Shinsen? Kerajaanku?_ , pikir Toshiro, _Ayah telah... dibunuh? Oleh siapa!?_

                “Begitu ya, paman...” kata Gintoki sembari memotong tangkai sebuah apepl dan menangkapnya. “orang itu punya nyali juga.” Ia melihat kekasihnya terdiam dan tidak bergeming.

                “Gintoki...” kata Toshiro, melihat Gintoki dengan cemas.

                .

Malam itu, Toshiro duduk di tempat tidurnya di sebuah rumah sederhana yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

“kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Gintoki, mendekati kekaihnya itu. Toshiro hanya mengangguk dan ia memeluk pemuda berambut perak itu.

“hei, kumohon, kau akan bersamaku dan berada disampingku?” tanya Toshiro,”meskipun ia begitu, ia tetap ayahku...”

Gintoki melepaskan pelukan sang pangeran dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, mengecup bibir manis itu. Mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi, membawa mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan tubuh mereka.

“aku akan selalu bersmaamu, Toshiro.”

.

.

Hujan deras terus mengguyur desa kecil itu, tidak biasanya hujan seperti ini. Hujan selalau membuatnya berpikir buruk dan membawa kabar buruk untuk sang pangeran.

“Perhatiaaaaan!” kata seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat Toshiro tersentak.

                “Semua warga harap keluar dari rumahnya, kami akan melakukan pencarian buronan yang telah membunuh raja kerajaan Shinsen. Kami mencari seseorang yang memiliki rambut perak!”

 _Perak!?,_ panik Toshiro, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan membangunkan Gintoki yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

“Gintoki! bangun! Kita harus pergi dari sini!” kata Toshiro panik, Gintoki terbangun dan bertanya padanya.

“Tidak usah kau pedulikan sekarang, aku akan menceritakannya di jalan!” kata sang pangeran, mereka mengendap-endap dan kabur ke hutan. Tidak lupa mereka membawa baragnya dan senjatanya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah hutan di dekat desa kecil itu, tidak menyangka mereka bertemu seorang prajurit.

“kalian! Dia rambut perak!” kata sang prajurit, Gintoki dengan cepat menembaknya dengan senjata api. Pelurunya tepat mengenai jantung sang prajurit,ia jatuh ke tanah dan kehilangan  nyawanya. Mereka membawa sang prajurit dan menyembunyikan mayatnya.

“Toshiro, bersiagalah, ini akan sulit untuk kabur,” kata Gintoki, menyiapkan senjatanya, begitu pula snag pangeran. Mereka menelusuri hutan dan mencari jalan keluar.

“Aneh, jika ada seorang prajurit berpatroli, bukankah akan lebih sering menemukannya di hutan ini?” kata Toshiro, heran dengan keadaan yang tenang.

“mereka sepertinya sudah menemukan mayat sebelumnya dari suara senapa yang kutembakan, sudah kukatakan, ini akan sulit, mereka akan memperketat penjagaan di luar hutan.” Jelas Gintoki, sang jendra perang. “Tidak ada jalan lain selain mencoba menembus penjagaan mereka diluar.”

“kau yakin?”

“aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku akan selalu bersamamu.”

.

.

Toshiro terbangun di sebuah ruangan kecil, ia terkekang pada sebuah rantai dan ia tidak bisa bergerak secara bebas.

Mana Gintoki?

“Gintoki?” panggilnya pada orang yang ia cari, tidak ada jawaban. Sebelum ia pingsan, ia dan Gintoki sedang menghindari kejaran pasuka kerajaan, mereka mencoba melarikan diri dengan menembus penjagaan tentara, dan semua yang mereka lakukan gagal, hanya membuat mereka terpojok. Ia tidak ingat lagi selanjutnya.

Seseorang, dimanakah ini?

.

.

Sudah sepuluh hari ia terkurung disini, makanan bukan masalah untuknya, setiap hari ada seseorang yang memberikannya makanan dari lubang makanan di pintu. Ia ingin tahu, ia ada diaman, dimana Gintoki, dan siapa yang meberikannya makana.

“Hei" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningannya, ia melihat sumber suara, Toshio.

“To...Toshio!? kau kemari?” tanya Toshiro gembira, Toshio mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa sebuah kantung besar, ia menaruhnya di pojok tuangan. “Kau bawa apa?” tanyanya.

“ah, ini, hadiah untukmu, aku akan memberikannya nanti,” kata Toshio duduk di depan sang kakak, ia duduk bersila. “ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu, ini soal kebenaran pembunuhan ayah.”

“apa? Kau tahu pelakunya?”

“ya, aku tahu, sebelum itu, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu, ini... tentang Gintoki.” mendengar nama Gintoki, ia berubah serius. Ia sangat  ingin menemuinya. “apa kau tahu tentang tuduhan pelaku pembunuhan ayah ditujukan pada Gintoki?”

Toshiro mengangguk, “tapi bukankah kau sudah tahu pelakunya? Bukankah kau bisa amembersihkan namanya?”

“hm... bisa saja, tapi ia menolak tawaranku, aku tidak bisa menolongnya.”

“apa? Kenapa?”

“kau tahu, aku menawarkan pembersihan namanya jika ia mau menjauhimu, tapi sayangnya ia menolaknya. Ia lebih baik mati dibandingkan dijauhkan darimu. Jadi, aku tidak membantunya.”

“eh?”

“Pengadilan menetapkan eksekusi mati untuknya. Eksekusinya dijadwalkan satu bulan setelahnya.” Kata Toshio melihat sang kakak, tersenyum pahit.

“Tunggu, kenapa kau ingin menjauhkanku darinya?” tanya sang kakak, heran dengan tingkah adiknya yang aneh. “bukankah kau tahu pelakunya!? Kenapa tidak menolongnya secara Cuma-Cuma?”

“Aku pelakunya,” kata Toshio.

Adiknya membunuh sang raja dan ratu? Apa?

“aku membunuh mereka berdua dengan tanganku ini, Toshiro.”

Toshiro tidak percaya dengan berita itu, adik kembarnya membunuh sang ayah dan ibu tirinya.

Tidak mungkin.

Toshio yang ramah dan dewasa itu membunuh?

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka sebelum akhirnya Toshio memecah keheningan mereka.

“Hei, Toshiro, kau tahu, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini? Aku telah membuat dosa besar,” kata Toshio duduk didepan Toshiro, “aku menyukai kakak kembarku sendiri, tidak, aku mencintaimu.”

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia dengar, ia dicintai oleh adik kembarnya sendiri?

Tidak, penyebab semuanya adalah Toshio?

Kasus pembunuhan sang raja dan sang ratu, ketersangkaan pada Gintoki, kasus pembunuhan dirinya oleh Gintoki, dan rencana eksekusi pada Gintoki, semuanya... semuanya ulahnya?

“Kau membuat berita palsu itu?” tanya Toshiro, matanya memperlihatkan rasa pengkhianatan sang adik kembar. Toshio melihatnya dan mengangguk, tersenyum pahit.

“Aku sangat merasa kehilangan saat ibu pergi, tapi kukira kau akan berada disana untuk menghiburku. Nyatanya tidak, kau pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkanku untuk mengurusi sang ratu menyebalkan itu. Kalau ia tidak ada, kau akan ada disisiku. Maka, aku membiarkanmu pergi dan membuat kecurigaan tertuju padanya!”

“Kau!!!” teriak sang kakak, ia meneteskan air matanya. “seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan semuanya!!! Aku memepercayaimu!!!” rasanya ingin memukul wajah yang mirip dengannya itu, jika saja tangannya tidak dirantai seperti ini.

“hei, kau tahu, aku sedikit berbohong padamu,”

Apa?

“kau tahu, eksekusi sang jendral besar Sakata dilakukan seminggu setelah pengadilan menetapkannya, bukan sebulan.”

Tunggu, ini sudah hari kesepuluh aku dikurung disini.

“Eksekusi sudah dilaksanakan,” kata Toshio tersenyum pahit, “Maafkan aku, dan aku membawakanmu hadiah.”

Hadiah?

Toshio mengambil karung yang ia bawa ke penjara ini, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, perlahan Toshiro melihat rambut perak yang ia kenal.

Kepala Gintoki.

Mata merahnya terlihat di celah kelopak matanya yang terbuka.

Rambut peraknya berlumuran darah.

“Aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu sering-sering, jadi, aku bawakan teman untuk membuatmu tidak kesepian.” Senyum pahit sang adik berubah menjadi senyum sadis yang membuatnya ngeri. “teang saja, aku memberikannya pengawet.”

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Bukan ini yang kumaksudkan aku ingin bersamamu.

.

_“Hei, Gintoki... kalau kau pergi dari sampingnya, tentu aku akan menolongmu, ia tidak akan bisa menolongmu.” Kata sang pangeran kedua, menawarkan tawaran pada Gintoki._

_“tidak, terima kasih.”_

_“kenapa?”_

_“aku sudah janji padanya, aku akan menemaninya dan berada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya, meskipun itu harus dibayar oleh nyawaku. Aku tidak akan berpikir ini semua terjadi karena aku bersamanya. Jika aku terpisah dengannya, bukankah itu juga merupakan kematian untukku? Kematian seumur hidupku, aku tidak bisa menemuinya dan berbicara padanya, dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.”_

_“sudah kuduga, kau bodoh.”_

_“ya, aku adalah orang bodoh.” Kata Gintoki tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya meneteskan air mata. “sampaikanlah padanya, aku tidak membencinya, aku ingin bersamanya.”_

.

Apa kau tahu?

Sudah berapa tahun sejak itu?

Aku ingin tahu.

Kepala sang rambut perak selalu menemaniku. Ia selalu mengingatkanku pada kengerian adikku. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku menyebabkan ia menghilang begitu saja.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa terbebas dari sini. Luka yang kudapatkan, terlihat maupun tidak terlihat membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

Sekarang, kepala yang selalu menemaniku sudah mulai membusuk dan berubah dari seoranag pemuda tampan menjadi sebuah mayat tanpa tubuh didepanku. Kapan aku akan menemuinya? Aku berharap aku mati dan menemuinya.

Aku mengantuk. Kelopak mataku sangat berat. Aku sudah tidak kuat.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to :  
> Fuyuki-san, sudah jadi beta reader.  
> rXie18, sudah memberikan prompt.  
> FJ medic, sudah mendukung saat detik-detik deadline.  
> Maaf, banyak kesalahan penulisan, karena ngejar deadline saat bukan liburan.  
> Maaf, jika tidak sesuai haha.  
> Yay.


End file.
